The creation of a hematoma or fibrin clot is an initial and important phase in wound repair. The fibrin clot provides a matrix scaffold as well as a chemotactic stimulus to the various cellular elements involved in wound repair. The fibrin clot is typically a naturally-occurring response to an injury to vascularized tissue.
However, this fibrin clotting is frequently absent in injuries to certain types of tissue which are not highly vascularized, e.g., the meniscus of the knee. Clinical and experimental observations have shown, however, that in many cases the insertion of a fibrin clot into the point of injury in such tissue will aid in the healing process. Furthermore, it has also been found that the insertion of a fibrin clot into other settings (e.g., the point of attachment of a graft ligament to a host bone) can also enhance the speed and integrity of the ligament attachment process.
In practice, it can be time consuming and inconvenient to harvest a fibrin clot and deposit that fibrin clot into a wound site during a surgical procedure.
Thus there is a need for a new and improved method and apparatus for harvesting a fibrin clot and depositing that fibrin clot into a wound site during a surgical procedure.